random fun
by kndpomsprosie
Summary: some of my random stuff were you find out what happen when skipper loses his voise and two lover take the world as it ocean (will take oc & ideas ) will contain very cute and gross moment from rico and how is the mystary presenter who break up a pair so perfect


_**this is some stuff which i did which i never got to complet or just gived up on **_

_**i had to publish this agin cause my mate thought it be funny to delete it **_

_**kowalski : you must be angry at her then **_

_**yeah i am o well please R&R it my first fanfic o and it rated high cause of gay / yahi (or what ever people call it ) pairing and lot of death related themes **_

Pristine vengeance

''We meet again skipper old pal '' han laugh like a hyena. his dark luxuriant feathers gleam in the sun. Skipper sneered '' so Hans what is it this time world conquest or revenge on little old me . '' the wind blew the leave like spy looking of a secret. behind him the lake mimic every move like an eagle. ''no skipper this time will succeed, the last time I fail but this time I him ''snigger Hans revealing a terrified Privet ''ahhh young Privet thank you for join us '' the last word popped from his mouth skipper withers as Hans smacks privet then skipper growled as he bargain with his emery ''Hans take me I'm the one you want he too young to get involved in this conflict ''Hans laughed ''no thank you unlike you he fear and obeys me but It will be your time soon tear pour from the innocuous boys eyes as he yelped he savour name ''skipper 'Hans revealed a gun and giggled now I want to see him suffer the rest got the good ones but i get to see you suffer ''skipper pelted to save him but the sound of defeat hit his ears as skipper plummet to the floor in defeat ''no '' tear poured from his eyes ''no this can't be happing I knew they was a chance I could lose him but never knew falling to save him it could cause me so much pain he gone '' Hans grinned as he look at his prey ''seem like you're a little late I told you I kill this boy and I keep my word didn't I skipper flinch as Hans drop the body next to skipper scars , bruises , marks and stab wounds cover every inch of his poor body obscenities are echo into his stomach and as skipper saw the expression on his inanimate face a visage of pure terror and utter torment is haunting his dull and empty eyes skipper eyes stung as the tear overflowed and even the wariness of his tear couldn't change that he was shivering skipper let out an inhuman howl of agony reaching out for privet I know it my fault he gone I failed him I didn't save him now he's dead a sob that shatter eardrums escaped his mouth and the heart-broken penguin began gasping for air a sharp pain started to fill his heart as he keep calling his name ''PRIVET ''skipper wrapping his hands over his delicate body ''privet I'm sorry ! I could not save you'' Hans yelled ''skipper stop bailing over that stupid boys he gone! I killed him '' skipper looked at Hans with anger as he rose ''you are the one that killed him the one that made me lose everything I care about why? Why did you try to hurt me? Why were you killing my team? Please Hans tell me why? Hans left the question unanswered as he left

**Kowalski: wow random or what **

**yeah i did that when i got bored and thought about what could happen if the villen killed the team and skipper wanted revenge **

**kowalski:*cough * ok then **

**here the next one **

Determined entertainment

Throbbing ram though my acing body .as i squeal out in pain. a abrupt knowledge obligatory me to bear on, knowing if i fail he will achieve his dream. he shot insult to me '' emerging here skipper was a bad idea. I'm the best no one has beaten me. ''his gleeful laughter erupted and eco the room. tear poured from my eyes, as i perceive i was going to die .confronted with further force a urgent severe wound open. i grasp. knowing I had no strength to carry on. yet it stared like at hungry tiger, knowing I was going to fall as he search for freedom it spring to attack . hurdling to elevated towering paths. Fleeing anxiety of the doomed that is emerging it pursued. Striking me it resembling a cobra. I pleaded as I plummet into blackness a smirk of my competitor appeared as I glanced at my monitor '' game over '' egger Kowalski sniggered ''told you I could beat you skipper'' skipper growl ''dam game ''putting down a remote

**kowalski : what made you write that ?**

**oh me and my mate playing a game on her x-box i got bored so i write this it was a idea which wasn't brillent but it funny**

**kowalski : at least i won *smiles***

**yeah sotill next time **

**both : R&R**


End file.
